A Whole New World
"A Whole New World" is a ballad song from the 1992 classic animated feature, Aladdin. IT was composed by Alan Menken along with lyrics written by Tim Rice. It was sung by Aladdin and Jasmine in the film, about the new world that they are about to discover together while their feelings of each other blossom. Its original version was sung by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga. The single version was released on November 5, 1992 and was later performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle. The two also performed it at the 65th Academy Awards and later, won Best Song. Lyrics (Film Version) Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Aladdin and Jasmine: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin and Jasmine: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle Version I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world (A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment gets better) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (you) A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me